


Lion's Den

by Kasena



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Undertale Genocide Run, Gen, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasena/pseuds/Kasena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara's died fifty-eight times, trying to kill that stupid skeleton. Maybe the fifty-ninth time will be different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, kid." The stupid skeleton was grinning again. He was always there. And he _never died._  Chara was learning his patterns, slowly. But it was...frustrating. The only person to hear her frustrations was the child whose body she'd stolen. "You keeping track of how many times you've died? I'm hoping for a high score." 

"Why won't you die?!" Frisk had given up trying to be the voice of reason a long time ago. Chara wasn't going to stop, and one of these times, Sans wasn't gonna be able to dodge. 

The skeleton chuckled as the two went into battle. "It's kinda funny, you don't realize how... _boned_  you are." Chara snarled, trying to attack him, again. 

The two went through the motions, and Sans beat them once again. Back at the SAVE, Frisk was startled that Chara was talking to _them._  "Fifty-eight." 

" _...What?_ " 

"Fifty-eight times that stupid skeleton has killed me. But you know what? He's not going to, anymore! This is so stupid! Now I'm just gonna send _you_  into the lion's den!" The full force of what she was actually saying hit them. "Hey, maybe he'll even destroy your Soul!" 

" _You're- You're-_ " It was a shock for them to once again have full control over their own body. 

" _Maybe a stronger kid will fall down. What am I saying? Anyone would be stronger than you!_ " 

Frisk looked down at themself in horror. They held in a small scream, dropping the knife in their hand. How many people had _died_  with that knife? "...Kid?" 

With a gasp, Frisk stepped away from him, shaking something _fierce._  "Please don't kill me." 

Sans' wide grin was falling. "...Kid? Is that really you?" 

Frisk's back hit the wall and they slowly sank down against it. "P- Please. I didn't- didn't want to. She- She..." 

Sans slowly walked over to them, crouching down. "It..." It wasn't alright. So many people... "It'll be okay." He glared around the room suspiciously. 

Frisk looked up at him, wiping their face with their sleeve. "What do I-" They were cut off with a sneeze before looking back up at him. "What do I do?" 

Sans cautiously reached forward, running a hand through their hair. "I dunno, kid. But...we'll figure something out." 

How could they come back from this? 


	2. Chapter 2

Asgore was ready at the barrier, but... He wasn't ready for this. Sans was walking into the area with a child in his arms. The child had a blue sweater with pink stripes, and...it looked incredibly dusty. Beside him, a flower popped up, looking confused. "Is... Is that-"

Sans shook his head. "I held her off at the Judgment Hall. She got bored, eventually, and left."

Flowey frowned. That was...disappointing. But good. It was good. Chara... She had been getting out of hand. "Where'd she go?"

"Most likely? Back to the Ruins." Sans looked down at Frisk. He'd stayed with the child in the Judgment Hall for a while, until they eventually wore themselves out. Tear tracks could still be seen on their face... "What do we do about this one?"

Asgore looked down at the child, his features set with DETERMINATION. "We'll return to my home, wait for them to wake up, and then have them Reset."

Sans blinked, looking shocked at that. "Are you sure? Chara might-"

"You said that Chara was bored. She really picks things up again once she's grown bored of them." Flowey looked over at Frisk again with a frown.

"Alright. Hey, would you mind taking care of that, Fluffybuns? I'm kinda tired." Sans was back to his easy-going, carefree attitude. The King nodded and easily took the child from him, walking back towards his home.

Flowey looked up at Sans. "...I didn't like it." Sans didn't respond. "I felt... I actually _felt_  scared. I haven't felt anything."

Sans shrugged with a bit of a dopey grin. "Weird things happen when you're close to dying."

"But I wasn't," he said stubbornly. "Chara would never do that to me."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself at night."

::

It was a long time before Frisk woke up. When they did, a scream was caught in their throat- Oh _god_  their throat was so dry. Chara hadn't had any normal water. At least they weren't hungry... Looking around the room, they were confused. Where...were they? This looked just like the room back in the Ruins, but everything was...more grey. Like all the color and life had been sucked out.

The door was cracked open, a small amount of light flooding into the room. What time was it? Slipping out of the bed, Frisk tip-toed over to the door, tilting their head. It sounded like people were talking... Sans? And someone else with a big, booming voice. "...I'm sorry." Frisk turned around with wide eyes. What was Flowey doing here? "It wasn't supposed to go that far and- You weren't supposed to be here."

"You're...Asriel." The flower was silent, looking away from her. Frisk stared for a long moment before smiling. "I forgive you." They turned back to the door and walked out into the hall curiously. It was exactly like Toriel's home, except... It was _all_  grey. The voices were a tiny bit louder. Frisk creeped over towards the living room, doing their best to stay hidden.

"You could take them to the human world-"

"Are you kidding? With that on their head? Fluffybuns, you had kids. This is gonna... It's gonna hurt 'em. We should just Reset. It never happened. Everyone's fine."

"That's too much- Wasn't that what he did? Resetting things over and over?"

  
"Asgore," they heard Sans sigh. "Come on. You know as well as I do that this kid is different. This kid isn't Asriel, and this kid still has their Soul." Wasn't...Asgore the King? Frisk stepped back, bumping into the bookshelf and squeaking. The monsters fell silent, and Frisk stayed as still as possible. Sans used blue attacks. Maybe he wouldn't see them?   


"Alright, kid, come on in." Frisk's head dipped as they sighed and skittered into the room. "How much did you hear?"

Frisk shrugged, continuing to look down at the ground. "Not much."

Sans gave them a tired smile. "How much is not much?"

"...I don't want to go back to the human world." It just...felt wrong. Everything going back to normal as if nothing had happened. But if they reset...they could get a chance to do it all again.

Asgore frowned, his head tilted. "Don't you want to pretend this is all a bad dream, young one?"

"But then people will be-" Frisk stopped themself, looking at the two pleadingly. "I need to Reset."

"Alright," Asgore sighed. "If that is truly your choice, young one. You know how to do it?"

They gave a small little nod. "Will...anyone remember?"

"Just me, you, Flowey, and the Void, kid. Everyone else will just get something like déjà vu." Sans gave them a smile and a nudge. "It'll be just like a do-over."

Frisk nodded again. "So...where's a Save point?"


	3. Chapter 3

Frisk woke up in the flower patch, blinking and rubbing their eyes. Everything...was back to how it was. They even felt sore from falling down the mountain. " _You Reset! Great! Now we can start the fun all over again!_ "

 

Frisk glared at the semi-transparent Chara. "No."

Chara was startled, staring at them. " _...Did you just tell me no?_ "

"Yes. No."

" _You don't get a choice in this! I take your body and you're a pushover! That's how it works!_ "

Frisk huffed, pushing themself to stand. "No." They looked around before nodding and heading along the path.

" _Wha- Wait! I can't- You need me!_ "

"No I don't." Frisk continued to walk before they came upon Flowey.

"...You're not her, huh?" Flowey was looking up at her with a look that wasn't quite identifiable.

"No. I'm not." Flowey nodded, looking thoughtful.

"That... That's good. Good." Frisk nodded and walked around him with Determination. They paused in their steps, however, when they say a familiar boss monster.

"Oh! Hello, child. Have you fallen?"

"I..." Frisk stepped away, looking at Toriel with _horror._  They could clearly see the betrayal on her face, and the way she faded into dust, trying to keep everyone- Keep  _her kingdom_ safe. "I..."

"Are you alright, my child?" There was a little nudge to the back of Frisk's foot. That was enough to have the child running at her and hugging her waist tightly. Toriel let out a little sound of surprise before looking down at them. "Are you alright, young one? Are you hurt?"

Frisk nodded, their eyes watery as they looked up at her. "I'm okay, now." Toriel gave them a smile.

"Then come along, little one."

::

When the Froggit hopped out at them, Frisk squeaked and tried to back away, shaking and /no they didn't want to kill anyone./ Before they could do anything, however, Toriel was glaring at the monster until it sullenly hopped away. Frisk's eyes were wide and they were still shaking. Their gaze wasn't focused on anything in particular, as though staring off into space. "Little one? Are you alright?"

Frisk looked up at her slowly before giving a small nod. "No."

Toriel gave them a smile, gently ruffling their hair. "Come along, young one." And...it was strange. It seemed like Toriel recognized them at times, but other times, it was like they were complete strangers.

Frisk stared before looking down at the ground and shuffling their feet. "Can I hold your hand?"

Toriel chuckled and obliged them.

::

"You want to leave? Fine. Then prove you can defend yourself." Frisk watched as Toriel turned back around towards them, her hands bright with fire. The child looked up at her, memories flashing back, of Toriel giving a kind smile, then a knife slashed through her, and the look of betrayal, and the dust  _oh god the dust._

Frisk shook and trembled, their stick trembling to the ground as their vision blurred. The child shook their head, taking a step back. "I- I don't- I..."

Though Toriel wavered, she remained strong. "You don't realize what's out there. If you really want to leave, then you'll have to defend yourself."

Frisk hiccuped and stepped back further, even as their Soul appeared. "I don't- Want to fight. Please. Don't make me."

That gave Toriel paused and she seemed to realize with horror what she was doing. Frisk's Souls disappeared again and the fire was gone, Toriel kneeling down and pulling the child into a hug. "Of- of course. I'm so sorry, child. I shouldn't- Please forgive me." Frisk hugged her tightly, still shaking and near _sobbing._  Toriel shook her head. This felt...strange. This felt so strange.

Like déjà vu.


End file.
